


Break Me and Make Me Whole

by cryptidseeker101



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jam, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, alex is there for like a second, au where theyre all alive and HAPPY DAMMIT, awkward confessions, bottom!Tim, consent is mandatory and needed, jay also has a stint in the hospital if that bothers you, just a heads up, so is the operator, violence warning is for mentions of gunshot wounds and bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidseeker101/pseuds/cryptidseeker101
Summary: They still have to find Alex and Brian, still have to find out what’s been going on, what happened to Jessica, Seth, and Amy, but that’s for another day. For now, they are content to lay in each other’s arms, knowing they are safe and loved, and together they are going to get their little messed-up family back.AKA MArble Hornets made me sad so I took a hammer and fixed it.





	Break Me and Make Me Whole

“Alex? ALEX-“ a gunshot echoed through the hallway, cutting Jay off immediately. A gasp left his body as he stumbled backwards, hand flying to his left side. He’d been shot, Alex shot him. Shit.  
“Alex,” he tried again, his voice wavering, “you don’t have to do this. We-“ he took a shuddering breath, “we know it’s not you in there right now. T-Tim and I, we can help!” He was interrupted by a small coughing fit, but pressed on. “We know what to do now! We can save you and Brian, we can find Seth and Amy and Jessica and everyone else who got messed up in this,” he leaned against a nearby wall for support as the room began to spin ever so slightly. Alex simply stared at him, eyes void of light, expression still eerily calm, but he had lowered the gun to his side; small victories, at least.  
Jay took a deep breath to speak again, but burst into another coughing fit as his ears began to ring. No, no, no, NO. Not now, I’m so close. “Fuck off you tall-ass monster,” Jay gritted through his teeth, no longer looking at Alex but refusing to look behind him, further down the hallway. He didn’t want to know if it was there. He, instead, turned his attention back to his once-friend, only to see something in his eyes now; fear. “Alex,” he began again, hoping this small window of opportunity would be the straw that broke the camels back, “I mean it. We wanna help you. We-“ he was cut off yet again by the nearby sound of a door slamming open, and his name being shouted through the building.  
“JAY! Jay, where are you? I heard a gunshot and-“ Tim froze as he rounded the corner, eyes wide and frantic as he looked between Alex—still holding the aforementioned gun—and Jay who was currently bleeding out on the floor. No sooner had he arrived, however, did the static-like ringing in his ears fade. Thank god, he thought. But all good feelings dropped to the pit of his stomach as the fear in Alex’s eyes disappeared, and the blankness once again took over right before he turned towards Tim, arm raising to point the gun right at Tim’s chest. “NO!” Jay cried out as another gunshot echoed through the hallway, but thankfully Jay saw Tim move out of the way in time, pivoting on his heels to run down the hall, Alex hot on his trail.  
Jay wasn’t sure how long he sat there, hearing gunshots intermittently, mixed with the sounds of Alex and Tim struggling. Eventually, he heard another window break somewhere upstairs followed by Tim’s loud cursing. He tried calling out to the other man, but his voice wasn’t with him anymore. He blearily looked at his surroundings and saw a sizeable chunk of cement near his right leg. Taking his hand off his wound, he grabbed it and threw it down the hallway with as much strength as he could muster, hoping it would be loud enough for Tim to hear, to remind him that his companion was still bleeding out in the hallway downstairs, goddammit.  
“Jay?” Jay had never been so happy to hear Tim’s voice. He looked up at the short red-and-black shaped coming towards him, Tim’s face coming into focus as he knelt before Jay. “Shit, shit,” he started, moving to pick Jay up in his arms, shushing the taller man as he grunted in pain, “Don’t worry, Jay, I got you. I got you. Stay with me, okay? I’m gonna drive you to a hospital, there’s one close by,” he was already kicking open the door to the building and all but sprinting to his car. He gently put Jay in the passenger seat, sliding into the driver’s side and stuffing an extra tee shirt into Jay’s hand, over the wound, “just hold on a few more minutes,” was the last thing Jay heard before the world went black.

The next two weeks in the hospital were singlehandedly the most boring and anxiety-inducing weeks of Jay’s life. He woke up after, what doctors told him, was emergency surgery to remove the bullet from his side and keep him from losing anymore blood. Apparently, Tim had burst into the hospital’s main area, carrying a bloody and unconscious Jay and demanding aid. Doctors told him he had lost a lot of blood, and that Tim had gotten him there just in time. Another 10-20 minutes and he would have bled out.  
After some convincing—yes, ma’am, the guy who brought me in is my brother, can I please see him?—Tim was finally granted access to Jay’s room. Once the nurses left, Jay began bombarding Tim with questions about what had happened, only to be met with one-word answers and vague descriptions. “Just try to focus on healing, we’ll talk more once you’re out,” was all Tim had said after nearly three days of pestering. He had mumbled something about getting new hotel rooms and making sure Alex couldn’t find them or gain entry to Jay’s room. “I told the desk clerks that he was a dickwad, abusive ex of yours and to call the cops if they saw him,” Tim had told him, explaining it was the best thing he could think of incase Alex found them before Jay was healed enough to try confronting him again.  
That had been the last real conversation they’d had the last 9 days, with Tim coming and visiting him every so often, keeping in near-constant contact with Jay via texting and phone-calls when he wasn’t there. He mentioned that he had visited his doctor to stock up on more pills, and had been doing odd-jobs around town while Jay was out of commission to help their funds. Jay sighed, feeling useless and restless. He hadn’t been in one spot this long for quite a while now, and it wasn’t doing his nerves any good, always fearing waking up to see the barrel of Alex’s gun in his face. He was being released today though, Tim promising to be at the hospital by 3:00 to get his and bring him to their newest motel.  
God, 3:00 couldn’t come fast enough.

Tim had shown up right on time, and not a word had been spoken the entire hour-long drive to the motel. Jay could tell by the tense set of Tim’s shoulders and the quick glances at Jay throughout the drive that he wanted to say something, but what holding back. That dam broke the second they got inside their room. “Jay. I’m going to ask you this once,” Tim started, voice trembling, but calm until he continued. “What the FUCK were you thinking?” he yelled, slamming his hand on the small desk in their room before continuing, “Going after Alex by yourself? Going into an abandoned building on your own, unarmed, after we had just gotten you out of that weird funk that thing put you in? You didn’t think that was even a BIT DANGEROUS, HUH?” his chest was rising and falling rapidly, no longer holding his tongue as he began encroaching on Jay’s personal space as he spoke. “I was so damn worried; you know that? I heard that gunshot, I heard you yell and I-“ he broke off to swallow deeply, “I thought you were dead, Jay. I saw you on the floor, covered blood and gasping for air,” his voice was quieter now, but still full of emotions Jay couldn’t even begin to analyze through the haze of the morphine he was still on. “Jay,” he said, breaking him out of his mild mental detour, “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, too. I already lost too many people I care about,” he sighed and turned to put some groceries he had brought into the kitchen area, “just remember that next time you wanna run off and play ‘hero’,” he added the last part bitterly before disappearing into the kitchen.  
“Tim,” Jay started, finally finding his voice after hearing Tim’s voice repeat “someone I care about someone I care about someone I care about-“ over and over in his head, “Tim, I’m so sorry. I saw an opportunity and I-“ but he was cut off by Tim slamming the door to the mini-fridge shut and stomping back into the room to grab his bag.  
“Don’t,” he hissed, “I don’t want to hear it tonight. Sleep off your meds, get some decent food in you, and maybe we’ll talk in the morning,” he added before barricading himself in the bathroom with an air of finality.  
Jay ran his hands over his face and through his hair before sulking over to his bed and sitting down hard on the creaky mattress, only hissing slightly at the jab of pain in his side at the motion. He changed into his pajamas before laying down, hoping sleep would come quick tonight.

Both tenants awoke to the sound of knocking and a friendly call of “house keeping!” outside of their door around 7:00 the next morning. Jay heard Tim grunt as he rolled out of bed to answer the door, neither of them remembering to leave the “do not disturb” sign on the door yesterday. Tim gently told the woman they didn’t need anything and hung the sign after she had walked away, closing the door quietly and casting a glance at Jay, seemingly surprised that he was awake. “Shit, did she wake you up? Sorry, I forgot about the sign,” he said, still not quite talking at full volume, sitting down on the side of his bed to look at Jay.  
“It’s fine,” Jay groaned, stretching as much as he could before sitting up, glancing over in time to see Tim look away abruptly. He smiled to himself, so he had heard Tim correctly last night. Interesting. “I’m glad I’m up early, actually,” he said, turning to look at him, “we have a lot to talk about.” He grinned internally when Tim paled and began to fidget. “About last night,” he continued, “I’m not mad at you for yelling at me, just wanted to put that out there,” glad he did when Tim visibly relaxed. “What I did was stupid, and I didn’t even stop to think that he’d gotten hold of another gun after Brian took his previous one. I just saw him, saw an opportunity, and ran. I was afraid that if I called out for you, he would book it, that’s why I didn’t,” Jay began, Tim’s focus on him making the words spill out, “I thought I could soften him up by the time you found us, and you could deliver the final blow, so to speak. Maybe bring up Brian or something, I don’t know, just anything to get our friend back. After he shot me,” Jay said, his voice cracking a little, and he definitely saw Tim flinch, “after he shot me, I saw Alex again. Just for a moment, he looked so scared, Tim. He’s still in there, and we can get him out, I know it.  
“But,” he added before Tim could derail him, “that’s not what I really want to talk about right now.” He allowed himself to openly grin when Tim’s mouth snapped shut, allowing him to continue, “What I wanna talk about, is something else you said last night, about losing more ‘people you care about,’ right?”  
Tim sighed, “Of course I care about you, Jay. We’ve been through hell and back trying to get Alex and Brian back and figure out what the hell this ‘Operator’ guy is,” Tim started, body language betraying how nervous he actually is despite his calm tone.  
“So, you care about me in the same way you do Alex and Brian, huh?” Jay said, making sure that Tim could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
Apparently it worked, as Tim’s whole body seemed to perk up at his tone, “What do you mean, Jay?” he asked, voice dropping to a soft but husky tone. Jay just looked at him for a moment, then, before his brain could rationalize how bad of an idea it was, stood up and crossed the small distance to Tim, pushing him back slightly with one hand and sitting directly in his lap. Direct action, he thought as Tim’s eyes widened, and a hand came up to cover the one Jay had on his chest.  
“This,” Jay breathed, setting himself more firmly into Tim’s lap, other arm wrapping around his shoulder loosely, “is what I mean. Now, you have two choices; you either push me off right now, no hard feelings, and we go back to business as usual,” he narrowed his eyes with a sly grin, “or you stop thinking and kiss me already.”  
Apparently saying “stop thinking” was a mistake, as Tim all but froze, staring at Jay with a bewildered expression. Jay’s confidence all but fizzled out, shit had he been reading the signs wrong. He rose up slightly to dismount his friend, and apology on his lips, when something seemed to snap in Tim. Jay suddenly felt a hand grab his shirt and he was pulled into a fierce kiss that, after a moment of shock and a chorus of hell yeah hell yeah hell yeah in his brain, he pulled his hand out of Tim’s gentle grasp on his chest to wrap it around Tim’s shoulder with it’s companion, pulling the shorter man closer and deepening the kiss.  
Which Tim seemed to like, a lot, if his throaty moan was anything to go off of. Jay smiled into the kiss, pulling back for only a minute to smile at Tim—and maybe to check out the dazed look on his face—before once again pushing their lips together, his tongue easily finding entry to Tim’s mouth as he gasped in surprise. Tim’s hands began to roam down Jay’s back, stopping at the small of his back and rubbing small circles, gently going down just above his ass, almost questioningly. Jay bucked his hips so that his ass would fit into Tim’s grasp as an invitation, one that Tim happily accepted. He grabbed handfuls of Jay’s ass, kneading and grasping it as Jay pulled back to gasp. Tim took the opportunity to latch his mouth to Jay’s pulse-point, sucking and kissing his way down Jay’s neck. Gently, at first, until a breathy “harder” from the man in his lap boosted his confidence.  
Jay clawed at Tim’s back through his shirts, leaning down to whisper into his ear, “God, Tim, I wanna be inside you,” which made Tim shudder and freeze his ministrations, causing Jay to immediately panic. He sat up as Tim unlatched from his neck to look at him, Jay opened his mouth to apologize when Tim’s hands both fisted into Jay’s shirt again to pull him into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, Tim gave Jay a look that made him melt, hands going to Jay’s hips to rub circles there.  
“I would love nothing more, Merrick,” he said, voice raw and low. Jay was about to reply when one of Tim’s thumbs rubbed a little too high, brushing the underside of Jay’s stitches, causing him to let out a small gasp of pain and flinch away from the touch.  
Tim’s entire demeanor switched from “dtf” to “concerned mother” in a split second, hands falling quickly to the bedspread beside him as he looked at Jay, “Shit, shit, Jay I’m so sorry, are you okay? Shit, we shouldn’t have gone so far, did I hurt you? Let me check your wound, I-“ but he was cut off mid-sentence as Jay grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing Tim to look at Jay.  
“Relax, Tim. I’m alright. It was just a small jolt of pain, like when you bump a nerve. I’m fine,” he moved his hands to Tim’s face, cupping his cheeks. “If it had been to much, I would have said something, and I know for a fact you would have stopped. I wanted to continue, I still want to, if you’re up for it,” he finished, rubbing his thumbs across Tim’s cheekbones.  
Tim sighed, leaning into the touch ever so slightly, “okay, good, okay,” as Jay leaned down to gently kiss him again.  
It stayed like that for a while, just gentle kisses and casual touches, before one of them turned their head just right and the kiss deepened, both men moaning and grinding into each other within minutes. Tim eventually pulled away, something Jay was about to object to, before Tim leaned back slightly and began undoing his flannel, being sure to look Jay directly in the eyes. Jay swallowed and watched as Tim slipped it off, then simply leaned back on his hands, one eyebrow quirked in a ‘come-and-get-me’ fashion. Well, Jay wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, now was he? He immediately grabbed the bottom of Tim’s shirt, barely giving him time to raise his arms before pulling the dark blue shirt from his body and openly admiring the body now exposed to him.  
“God damn you’re a sight to see,” Jay breathed out, resting his hands gently on Tim’s chest, and looking at him for permission before continuing downwards, “so handsome, and strong, and soft, Tim. So good for me, so good to me,” he murmured as he trailed his hands over Tim’s nipples—to which Tim reacted deliciously and Jay was definitely filing that away for later—back up over his chest, then down towards a soft stomach, which he leaned forward to kiss. Tim let out a shuddering breath, face and neck dusted with a dark blush that continued to travel downwards as Jay’s kisses travelled up, seeking out Tim’s lips once again while untying the string of his sweatpants. And if he let his knuckles ‘accidentally’ brush over the tent in the other man’s pants a few times, then so be it.  
He pecked Tim on the lips before dismounting for real this time, silencing Tim’s objection by taking his shirt off and tossing it behind him before reaching for his sleep pants. He paused and looked Tim up and down, making sure to pointedly stare at Tim’s own pants, which the other man immediately began to take off. It was then that Jay learned that Tim slept commando and silently thanked whoever was listening for it. He opted to pull his pants and underwear down at the same time, leaning down slightly to gently push Tim into a laying position, legs still hanging off the bed, body on the soft duvet. Just as he was about to lay on him and kiss this man senseless, he realized they were missing some very important components.  
“Uh, Tim, you wouldn’t happen to have any condoms or lube…would ya?” Jay asked meekly, rubbing the back of his head. To his surprise, Tim blushed before sitting up and opening the side drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a condom and a small packet of lube. “My my Mr. Wright, planning on seducing me, were you?” Jay asked playfully, laughing as Tim turned bright red. Only to stifle it to giggles as Tim threw both items directly at his face before laying back down with a huff.  
“Are you gonna make fun of me all day or are you gonna give me what we both want?” he asked, momentarily emboldened.  
Jay smiled, but walked over to where Tim was laying, “does this mean I get to prep you, hot stuff?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows comically and beaming when Tim seemed to relax as he laughed.  
Only to feel all the blood in his body drain directly to his dick as Tim shyly raised on leg to his chest as an open invitation to begin, looking away and mumbling a “yeah, actually, it does,” as Jay continued to gape. Finally, the reality of Tim’s words set in and Jay knelt down to the same level as Tim’s crotch, rubbing small circles into his partner’s thighs and planting kisses in a slow trail to Tim’s awaiting erection. He waited until Tim gave him a nod before kissing the bottom and licking his way up to the tip, repeating the action until the man under him was shaking before opening the lube packet and spreading a good amount onto his fingers. He warmed it up a bit before pushing his index finger against Tim, feeling him tense up. He popped the head of Tim’s dick into his mouth, swirling around the head with his tongue as he pushed one finger in to the knuckle, waiting until Tim gave a breathy “go on” before moving it around. Twisting, curling, and pumping the finger in and out of his now vocal partner, Jay hummed happily into Tim’s dick as he added another finger and began the same treatment.  
Just as a stream of “Jay, Jay, fuck, Jay, SHIT, there there there, oh god please-” began to come spilling out of Tim’s mouth, Jay removed all three fingers he had managed to massage into him before standing. Tim looked like he was about to beg Jay to come back when he saw the taller man rip open the condom, sliding it on his long-ignored erection and slathering the rest of the lube onto it, making sure to look Tim in the eye during the entire process.  
Tim’s eyes darkened, “Jay Merrick, you had better come over here and fuck me right now or I’ll do it myself.”  
Jay felt his dick throb at his partner’s words, and he draped himself over Tim immediately, leaning into him and kissing him deep and hard, Tim reciprocating in full as he lined himself up, pushing the tip of his dick against Tim, “You still want this?”  
Tim nodded and attempted to pull Jay closer, “Yeah, yeah Jay, I want this. Are you still okay?” He brushed his hand just above Jay’s wound, feather-light. Jay kissed him again and began to push in, swallowing Tim’s gasp as he bottomed out, pulling away from the kiss and straightening up to look down at Tim.  
“Never been better,” he said, running one hand over Tim’s body, the other resting on Tim’s hip, rubbing soothing circles into his overheated flesh.  
After what felt like a glorious lifetime, Tim began to gyrate his hips, mumbling something that sounded like “Move, dammit,” before Jay pulled out so that just the tip was left inside Tim, then slamming back in full force. The noise it ripped out of Tim was the most beautiful sound Jay had ever heard. He pulled out and slammed in again, and again, hoping to hear the noise one more time, Tim panting and groaning beneath him.  
“So good for me, Tim, so good,” Jay panted, both hands now at Tim’s hips to keep him in place as he rammed into the smaller man, “god just look at you, taking me so well, making so many gorgeous noises. You feel so damn good: you know that? You’re so tight and wet and hot and you’re moving right with me, baby.” Tim began to move more frantically at that, the words apparently having an effect. Jay continued, “gonna mark you up so good, just under where your flannel will hide it. Nobody’s gonna know but us, would you like that?” Tim nodded and Jay leaned down to begin his art project, biting and sucking and kissing every bit of flesh on Tim’s chest and shoulders as he could.  
He gasped when he felt Tim rake his blunt nails down his back, panting into his ear to keep doing it. “Fuck, fuck Jay, I’m so close, I’m-” Tim panted into Jay’s hair, kissing his head and moaning loudly when Jay gave an especially powerful thrust. He gave one last kiss to Tim’s neck before pulling off and wrapping his hand around Tim’s dick, slowing to slow, deep thrusts that he ground into Tim each time he bottomed out.  
“Ah ah ah,” he warned, “not yet, Tim, not yet. Hold out for me, baby, can you do that? Huh? Can you wait until I tell you?” Tim gaped at him before actually whining and nodding, throwing one arm over his face as Jay continued his slow pace, hand removed from Tim’s dick to play with his nipples.  
Tim pushed into the touch, groaning low in his throat, as Jay refused to speed up his pace or stop his assault on Tim’s chest. All too soon, however, Jay felt a familiar heaviness in the pit of his stomach. He grabbed a hold of Tim’s dick and slowly began to pump, much to Tim’s surprise. “Shit, Jay, no, I wont last if you,” he broke off with a moan as Jay tightened his grip.  
“I know, baby, I know. It’s okay now, come for me, Tim. I wanna see you come undone,” Jay breathed, voice husky and deep. Tim’s eyes rolled back into his head, and with a few more thrusts and a good stroke of Jays hand, Tim yelled out Jay’s name as he spilled himself into Jay’s fist and over his stomach. Jay himself followed not long after, groaning something akin to Tim’s name as he emptied himself into the condom before collapsing onto Tim’s chest, both panting and sweaty, but content.  
Eventually, Jay warns Tim before pulling out and tossing out the condom. He stood, looking down at the beautiful sight below him; Tim, red and sweaty, arm still flung over his face, covered in his own semen and legs spread. Jay could die now and be content, but for now, the lovely man below him deserved to be cleaned. He padded quietly over to the bathroom to fetch a wet cloth, walking back over and gently washing the sweat and cum off of Tim’s chest and stomach, gently cleaning the lube from Tim’s still-loose hole, then using a clean edge to wipe off his face. Tim happily moves his arm and leans in to the cool cloth, smiling at Jay with the softest, most relaxed smile Jay had seen on him since before this whole debacle began.  
Once he’s done, he wipes off his won hand and tosses the cloth onto the floor before climbing back into bed with his partner. Tim welcomes him with open arms, wrapping himself protectively around Jay and petting his sweat-damp hair. “That,” he breathes out after a moment, “was fantastic,” and Jay can’t help but laugh.  
“Good to hear,” he retorts, leaning up to kiss Tim again. Tim shuffles his legs on the bed as they bask in the afterglow, seemingly uneasy about something, and before Jay can ask he’s mumbling a question into Jay’s hair.  
“Wanna get dinner tomorrow? There’s a relatively not-shitty place a mile or so from here,” there’s an obvious tension in his voice, and it takes Jay a moment to realize that Tim is asking him on a date.  
Smiling into Tim’s chest, he happily answers, “I gotta try and decode whatever totheark has posted since I’ve been gone, but that sounds like a great way to end the day,” and to make sure he’s clear, he adds, “it’s a date.”  
They still have to find Alex and Brian, still have to find out what’s been going on, what happened to Jessica, Seth, and Amy, but that’s for another day. For now, they are content to lay in each other’s arms, knowing they are safe and loved, and together they are going to get their little messed-up family back.


End file.
